Notepad
by Viick Hagnoshi
Summary: A notebook, a simple notebook. It surprises to think that emotions can be present within it. At any time or any place. Emotions with such force that they can seize the mind. [GrayxLucy]


**Viick time:** Hello! First of all, thank you for the interest. I wrote this on April 2012 but only now I'm having the guts to post online, hehe. It's been what, one year since I posted someting here? Shame on me. I plan on translating my other fanfictions from this amazing ship, but it will be a slow process. English isn't my first language, so if you see grammar mistakes, tell me so I can fix it.

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Fairy Tail, Gray and Lucy would have been a couple long time ago and Gray would be doing silly jokes to embarass his pretty damn cute girlfriend.

* * *

><p>As everyone knows, Fairy Tail always has been a partying guild. It didn't matter the reason, their mages would celebrate. But on that day, the party would be different; it would be a tremendous one that would celebrate the success of Nirvana being destroyed. However it was decided that each guild would do it at their respective places – the masters wouldn't be able to control three guilds at one place.<p>

So, Mira asked for Gray and Lucy to do a list of things they would need to the event, since she was busy with the decoration along with Lisanna and Erza.

"Five hundred beer bottles", Gray announced to Lucy who was writing on a notepad. "Eight hundred silverware, twelve hundred glasses..."

"Don't you think they're big numbers?" inquired the blonde a little confused.

"We're talking about Fairy Tail's mages, so no", the teen shrugged.

Lucy giggled. What Gray said was true, the word exaggeration didn't exist on that guild. Deep inside, she knew that five hundred bottle beers would be a little quantity – Cana would be there, after all.

"Three hundred twenty-eight sodas, four hundred forty-nine CD lacrimas..." proceeded the dark haired mage.

"Why broken numbers?" Lucy arched an eyebrow.

"Because..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"... Dunno."

Lucy sweatdropped. _Really?_, she thought while sighing. Gray could be a cool guy, but sometimes he resembled Natsu way too much. Maybe that was why they always fought – apart from many other factors. Their personalities were similar, in some way.

"Twenty-four thousands sweets", announced Gray.

That sentence drew Lucy's attention. Alright, exaggeration was an inexistent word in Fairy Tail, but twenty-four thousands? Oh dear Mavis, it has been forever since she last ate a sugar filled food! However her conceited side spoke higher.

"I think I'll need to keep balance with the sweets... I don't want the others calling me fat..." she mumbled.

"Well, I don't think you're fat, nor that you need to go on a diet..." Gray remarked while seeking in the cupboard for other things that they would need, his back facing her.

The Celestial Mage felt her heart being filled with warmth. At least Gray was the only decent person who didn't mock her, and it was so cute was he said! She grinned, "Aww Gray, that was cute! Thank you so much!"

"... Of course, because all the fat that you accumulate on your body goes to your boobs."

Lucy immediately regretted what she said and tought. _How dare he!_ The blonde blushed considerably; she could say the color competed with Erza's hair.

Gray heard his friend writing on the notepad but before he could turn around, something collided with the back of his head and the force was so strong he lost his balance and fell.

"P-PERVERT!" the blonde shouted.

The Ice Mage turned to her. He saw her crossing her arms over her chest like a form of protection and her face was flaming with a deep pink color. Then, he lifted himself from the ground and went to where the notepad was. The teen caught it and smirked when he saw what was written. After the items, the line 'throw the notepad at the idiot' was present.

"Idiot, huh?" Gray smirked even more when an idea showed up in his mind.

He walked to Lucy, stood by her side and grabbed her pen. He wrote some words on the notepad, threw it away to some place on the storage and held the girl's face between his hands. Lucy widened her eyes. Gray chuckled and, with no warnings, captured her lips with his own.

It wasn't a gentle kiss, but it wasn't rough either. It was deep and Lucy surprised herself for corresponding it. She didn't know what she was doing because for Mavis' sake, it was Gray Fullbuster, her _friend_! But, at that moment, she decided not to think about it; she just closed her eyes and succumbed to the sensations she was feeling, one better than the other.

And there, thrown at a random corner, the notepad displayed the saying '_kiss the blonde girl by my side'_ with the Ice Mage's handwriting.

* * *

><p>Woah Gray, what a move! But yes, that's how you do, boy.<p>

Thank you so much for reading, any feedback is appreciated, specially constructive ones! I hope you enjoyed. :)


End file.
